tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Black-Vertex/Archive
This is an archive of messages I've received in the past. Have a look around to see if there's something useful here to you! Welcome Hi, welcome to Tumblrpony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr m1dqdjtua81r0o3zho2 1280.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amazing Mr. X (Talk) 17:06, April 2, 2012 '- - - - - - - - - -' How to start Thanks! I uh... I have absolutely no idea how to make a wiki page. DX : No problem at all! Writing Wikia pages is a little bit tricky, but it's worth the effort. :) I see you've got the basics sorted in at least creating Color Spectrum's page, but let's look at some changes you might want to make, in increasing difficulty. REMEMBER: At any time, you can hit the big blue "Publish" button on the right to save your changes so far. Don't be shy about doing so frequently! #'Linking:' The easiest - and first - thing you'll want to do is to link to your blog. If the URL isn't on the page, nopony can get to your blog from here! Use a new window or tab to return to Color Spectrum's page, click "Edit", then move your cursor to the beginning of the first word in the edit box. Type your blog's name - "Let's Draw With Color Spectrum", select it, and click the link button at the top of the edit box. In the box saying "target page or URL", type your blog's address. Hit OK. #'General formatting: '''Chances are, when you did that last bit, your text appeared in huge letters and underlined. You probably don't want that, since our goal is to make all of the wiki pages have the same style. Click the Format drop-down box (which probably says Heading 2 right now) and select Normal text. That will adjust the entire paragraph selected, so remember to press enter before the heading you want to keep. #'Content:' This probably takes the most work. At this point, you should have a quick look around the wiki, and see what other blogs have written. Your main goals should be to describe your blog's lead character, describe their world, and explain how your blog works and looks (Do we ask questions? Are the responses text or pictures? etc.). You can go into as much depth as you like, although if the story is spoilt by certain pieces of information, you might want to leave them out! Anyway, use the Normal Text style to discuss these topics, and use the Heading 2 style to add titles to split it up. Again, look at other blogs to see how it's done. #'Cross-references: A wiki is nothing without cross-references! If you come across anything in your content that relates to another blog - say, you swapped pictures with them, or sent them fanart - then use the link button again to link to their page on this wiki. You'll need to get the exact same spelling as their page title, so be cautious. You'll also want to link to the cateories you fit into; there's an "Add a category" box on the right. For this you'll want to type three things: #*Either "Draw blog" or "Text blog", depending on whether your content is mainly pictures or text; #*Either "Story blog", "Ask blog", "Instructed" or "RP blog", depending on whether you have a strict story, answer questions, follow orders, or let your users write the story. #*"OC". Generally speaking, you'd write either the character's name (for the Mane 6), or their class in the TV show (Voiced character, Background character), but in your case, yours is an original character, so type OC. #*Once those three categories are in the box below the "add a category" box (press Enter if not), you're done. #'''Infobox: This is probably the hardest thing to do, and frankly very few people manage it. We admins are currently sweeping the blog looking for infoboxes to fix! Basically, though, your current infobox is not the standard one we use; all of the details you wrote there should be in the content of the page. We use a template called Tumblr Infobox, which you can find by clicking "add other templates" in the edit window. Into that we put details like your blog's URL, the thumbnail for your site, the moderator's name and personal blog, and the blog's creation date. Various bits of Wikia magic that I don't understand turn this into a rather snazzy-looking infobox. You're more than welcome to give it a shot, but don't feel pressured. One of the mods will eventually fix it if it all goes wrong! : I know there's a''' lot of instructions here, but I just listed everything. Don't feel you have to do the lot at once! You can stop after any step, and the page will only improve. I'd fix your page myself, but it seems like you're fairly keen, so I'll let you play around with your page to get it looking just the way you want. :) If you get stuck, just return here for answers! : Oh yes. One final thing. Type the tilde key - "~" - four times after a piece of text on this talk page to sign your posts. Means I know who wrote it! : Good luck! -- Black-Vertex 09:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -' Appearing in the category listing Thanks! Uhm. D: I want to add my wiki page to the main Tumblrpony page, but I'm not sure how to edit it in, or into the Rainbow Dash category. Every time I try clicking the edit button, the only thing that shows up in the edit box is the main text... none of the other images or galleries or anything shows up. D: -- Askhumanrainbowdash 18:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Askhumanrainbowdash! First off, sorry for missing your message, and wrongly attributing stuff to you. Mistakes totally on my part, and I can only apologise. Doubly so, actually, since you're the only person who seems to remember ''to sign their comments... As for your question, the pages linked from the homepage - like Rainbow Dash - are categories. The blogs listed in there are automatically added when you give YOUR blog that category. Have a look at that category today: your blog IS listed there, as text at the bottom. To the best of my knowledge, the most frequently viewed wiki pages of the week are promoted to the little icons above; part of the Wikia design, I believe, and not easily editable. As for the homepage addition, I'm probably misunderstanding, but we've protected that page from editing; we're trying to keep it as general as possible, so a direct link to one blog would likely be removed. Sorry. Let me know (below) if you want to discuss this some more. :) -- Black-Vertex 23:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -''' General welcomes Oh hi! How are you? Thanks for the welcome. ^_^ Um. You're very welcome, although I do fear those talk page posts are being automated. Still, jolly good to have you on board! :) -- Black-Vertex 21:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -' Linking new pages Just trying to get word out about my tumblr. Do you know where I should put the links to the new page? Good and bad news for you. The good news is that you've already done all the work you need to! By setting the categories on your page, you've automatically included it in the listings of those categories, which are each a single click away from the homepage. So your page is only two clicks from the very top of the wiki. The bad news is that we're not really a blog advertising site. This site really exists for the sake of new readers who stumble across your site, say "hey, this looks interesting, but what's going on?", and need somewhere to get up to speed from. Although this wiki can be used to discover new and interesting blogs, that's not really its purpose, so we don't really have anywhere to highlight or link your blog from in particular. If you're really keen to make a noise on Tumblr, you may want to consider sending fan-art or interesting questions to other Tumblrponies, or even privately asking for crossovers. If people like your attitude and artwork, they may wish to examine your blog, too. In a way it is leeching off the more famous blog, though, so use such techniques lightly, and with discretion. Oh! And of course, if other blogs mention yours, please feel free to link them both ways on this wiki! :D Good luck! -- Black-Vertex 21:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Good Evening, Admin Black-Vertex...Asian Bow I am New Senior Genius, who have just started to make a new page on Basics of making a pony Tumblr. Since I am very new to this myself I have quite a hard time finding out more about it, but I hope to learn more overtime and add to the article. But if you deemed this article inappropriate and unnessessary, I sincerely apaolgise for the hassle caused. From what I see, other than some guesses on Tumblr main website there is nothing much on making the Tumblr itself and with so many new OCs tumblr around having some tips on making their tumblr more bearable and acceptable to the general reading public might make it worthwhile. This is the link to the article I just made: http://tumblrpony.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_do_a_Tumblrpony Thank you very much for your time and effort in reading this, I hope to be able to contribute more to this soon...warmly P.S. I put this under linking new pages hoping to get it near the front page if the idea is good enough somehow....NewSeniorGenius 16:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi there NewSeniorGenius! Thanks for your contribution to the wiki. I've had a read through, and while it's clearly rather incomplete, it seems like a reasonable idea to offer these kind of tips to those who might want to create Tumblrponies. Your English is a little off in a couple of places, but I'd be happy to fix the mistakes when you've completed the page. :) Certainly, if we can polish this new page, it might be worth putting on the homepage. :) One thing I would suggest, however, is that we think for a little about the name and goal of the page. "How to do a Tumblrpony" not only has a rather... unfortunate ''second meaning in English, but also sounds a little bit like "This is how you MUST behave in order to create a good Tumblrpony!" In reality, it's the differences between blogs (compare Moonfall to Ask Laura, for example) that make the Tumblr universe so rich and interesting. Maybe we should consider a title like "First Steps for Tumblrponies" or "Tips for New Tumblrponies" - suggesting that you can do whatever you like with your blog, and we're just suggesting basic points. The text inside should probably reflect this, too. Your thoughts? - Black-Vertex 16:52, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I see... I apologise for the possible offenseness in the name that I came up with, I will try and see whether I can change them appropriately or at worse I can delete that and make a new page. As you can see by the lack of information from my side is because I am a bit computer illeterate and are still very new to all this things (tumblr included). From here I notice that despite so many tumblr ponies, there isn't any page that can help and assist a person with my kind of problems and lack of knowledge. For now I am just going to try and test a few things and try to get the handle of the situation as I am doing with a tumblr page right now (please mail me if you want to see this tumblr page). And hopefully as I find out and learn new things (in my free time), I would straight away add to this page and help make them more complete. Of course a little help and contribution of experienced and knowledgable people as yourself would a Highly Appreciated, If everyone can impart just a little more about this that I don't know, it can help me a lot in my research in understanding and hopefully help me start my first PonyTumblr in good shape~ Thank you very much! Asian Bow off to try to change title and wordings of the article! P.S. That and the fact that people wrote so much about their tumblr here while having only a few posts kind of amuse me and ruffle me a bit... NewSeniorGenius 10:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You worry too much, NewSeniorGenius! :) We've had people come onto the wiki, delete vast sections of content and replace them with swearwords. NO-ONE is offended or bothered by anything you're doing. Relax. :) ...and don't you dare apologise for apologising! :D :D It seems pretty clear that the page is going to be a work in progress for you for a while. I ''may be able to add a few things, but I'll mostly help with any specific questions you'd like to ask me, and I'll tidy up the English when you're finished. I don't currently run a Tumblrpony myself, so a lot of this is new to me - although I've seen it from the READER'S point of view many, many times. Oh, and the length of content vs posts is totally up to the author. In general, we try to make sure that there's enough information on the wiki so that a new (and confused) reader on Tumblr can come over here and catch up on the stories and characters (e.g. "Who is that? Why do they know Twilight? What's their relationship? Why are they in a forest?" etc.). Tumblrs that are very long may need more or less wiki space. Very short Tumblrs may be about to get very long, very quickly. So we act nice, just in case. :) Ah, and do feel free to link me to your Tumblrpony, if you want to. No pressure. Good luck on the page, come to me whenever you need help or editing, and RELAX. Have fun! -- Black-Vertex 14:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, sir I guess that is true... I will continue on and hope to get at least the basics complete...the rest of the addition and tips can be added later on by anyone who wants to...ish... Content vs posts...I guess everyone has their own preference...although it is techinically not my cup of tea...you can remove that piece of advice if you think it is a bit less...erm...useful.. I apologise for tha-...opps...I did it again...technically speaking I am an overly apologetic person and I will try to be more confident...ish... real life makes me quite...a person I guess... As for my tumblr pony...its technically a mash of random media just to test them out...I haven't actually done much on them, but it will be a collaboration between me and someone else I know...too bad none of us draw...anyway, I will make a wiki page for the tumblr pony once we can get something artist like...hmm...nodding ..yes...thats it... Thank you very much for the VERY quick replies...your effort and your help...I will try to focus on my school work first before coming here, but I will try to have it complete after all my (overdue) homework is done! Have a good life journey good Sir~ NewSeniorGenius 13:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a good plan! Hope the homework gets sorted, and I look forward to watching (and helping) your page develop. Best of luck! -- Black-Vertex 10:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -' Space-Shadow Actually I'm a little confused right now....I hear your an admin here so I hav to ask for your help. I have tried to create a page in this wiki but I'm so unexpirenced it's not even funny. If you can see all my posts I wish to have you delete anything and everything I've done...I hope this isn't too much to ask...but I feel like I've mucked up the tumblrpony wiki and I just wanna start over after reading a bit about how this is done. Thanks and I won't be doing any editing until I know I can do it correctly! Hiya, Space-Shadow. First off, to quote some very famous advice, "Don't Panic!". These wikis are designed to hold up against vandals deliberately trying to tear the thing apart. A few inexperienced users are not going to seriously muck anything up. So it's fine to practice! Regarding your edits, I looked back through the list, and while I can and will delete them if you really want me to, I thought I'd make an effort to just fix them instead. Let's have a quick review: *The first thing in your history was uploading File:CCF04292012_0001.jpg. You got that perfectly right. No problems there. '''My action: None. *The next thing you did was the only strange thing. You created your page under the exact name "%appdata%". Still not quite sure how that happened ( :P ), but you created a lot of good content there. You then fixed the issue by making Ask Space Shadow redirect to the page with content. Pretty good attempt, actually, but I did a little housekeeping. My action: Copied all the content from %appdata% to Ask Space Shadow, deleted %appdata% page. *You edited Category:OC to add Space-Shadow to its categories. This one was totally not your fault, since you didn't know, but it works the other way around: you should add OC to YOUR blog's categories, and it magically appears as an item on the category page. My action: Added categories to Ask Space Shadow, checked Category:Space-Shadow was deleted from Category:OC (someone else actually sorted that for us). *You edited Pony Prom 2012 to link Ask Space Shadow. Again, you got that perfectly right. My action: None. So where does that leave us? Well, the buggy page is gone, the minor mistake you made is gone, and Ask Space Shadow has all of the content you wanted, is in the right place, and is quietly appearing on all the appropriate category pages. I can still delete Ask Space Shadow if you wish, but I think you might find it more fun to just practice on there for a bit and see if you can get into the swing of this wiki. Things are still a bit confusing here (e.g. the template to get that pretty Infobox everyone's using is the "Tumblr Infobox", not the one named "Infobox". Obviously.), but have a nosy around what the other pages are doing, and read the rest of this Talk page, and you should get the hang of it! :D Please do let me know if I can be of any further assistance. (Oh, and sign your messages by pressing tilde ("~") four times!) -- Black-Vertex 06:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -' RP Blog Deletion Replied in the candidate for deletion page. Brony Deadpool 20:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Better? Deleted the pages I was sure needed deletion, left the ones that I wasn't 110% sure on... That a little better? Brony Deadpool 21:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Fine Tuning Did some more edits, and made sure to remove the deleted catagories from the applicable blogs. I'd say leave shipping blog alone. In all honesty, it's a valid category, and if one blog happens to focus on shipping a specific pairing, then they belong under that category. Nothing to debate per se. If you mean debating which ships are best... Well that'd just be silly! Brony Deadpool 23:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -' Thank You I gotta thank you, You seriously helped me out there, unfortunatly I have to ask you to delete all traces that any of my edits have ever existed if you can. I made these pages for a friend of mine who has a tumblr pony blog by that name. He has decided to leave the account now and....Space Shadow doesn't exist. So I need all of that gone now. If you can, if not just tell me how I can get rid of all that and I will. again thanks. Space-Shadow 21:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Space-Shadow P.S I'd love to know if I can change this name too. Space-Shadow 21:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Space-Shadow Ok, you're all sorted. I've deleted the page, deleted the image, and removed Space Shadow from the Prom attendees list. All clean! You can change your name in two ways: *'The very simple but slow method:' Go to Special:Contact/rename-account and enter a new name. Read the help page first, but the two things to remember are 1) it'll take up to a day, during which you can't edit, and 2) you only get one go at this. You can't rename twice, so be careful. *'The fairly simple and very fast method:' Log out, and make a new account. Nobody can delete accounts as such (although they can technically be deactivated), but you can just forget the old login and password forever and simply use your new account. Generally second accounts are frowned on in case they cause sockpuppet editors, but it's absolutely fine in your case. Either way, do please come back here to this talk page and leave me a note about your new name. You're a very pleasant editor to deal with, and it'd be nice to keep in contact if possible. -- Black-Vertex 21:32, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Glad to meet you. Thanks Black-Vertex, I'm glad you could help me out. I will not be changing my name and I'm glad to have a friend already on the Tumblr Pony Wiki! Space-Shadow 22:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Space-Shadow '- - - - - - - - - -' Roll Call This is Brony Deadpool. Just checking in. Sorry for being mostly inactive, but life's been busy. Hope to start helping out around here again soon. Brony Deadpool (talk) 19:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Redge here. I'm not around that often anymore, focusing on my own things again. -- Redge (''Talk'') 19:52, October 5, 2012 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -' Hello, A earnest ask from Korea! Hi! I'm Arty Crafty, a Korean brony. I'm making a Tumblr Pony Wiki for Koreans; an Wiki about Korean Pony Tumblrs; 한국 텀블러 포니 위키(Korean Tumblr Pony Wiki). I wonder I can use some of Tumblrpony Wiki's Category instruction, Templates include about Tumblr info, Official Hub image for instructions, which I can translate into korean. I'm sure write clearly those article and photos from Tumblrpony Wiki and very appreciate that. I just made some samples hours ago so you can see and think about it. The link is here-한국 텀블러 포니 위키. You can see Korean Tumblr pony Wiki's Front page and an "애플잭"(which means Applejack) article using Tumblrpony Wiki's Tumblr info template. If you don't like it really, I'll delete the related subjects and be so sorry immediately. Thanks for reading! Arty Crafty, 17:05, October 13, 2012 (Korea) : Hi there, Arty Crafty! You've got an absolutely awesome project there, and I'm really glad that this wiki inspired you to write a Korean version! : As far as I'm concerned, you're more than welcome to use any and all content from this wiki as a starting point for your own, with one limitation. '''As indicated at the bottom of every page, this wiki's content is licensed as Content is available under Creative Commons CC-BY-SA. That means that you're free to use anything you like from here, as long as somewhere you indicate who created it. : I've been wondering about how you could do this without adding an ugly "Originally by XXXXXX" on every page, and I think your best bet is to add a link on the homepage back to here, '''noting that content has been used from this wiki and its users. It's not perfect, but it should avoid any issues. :P : Apart from that, go ahead! I wish you the very best of luck. - Black-Vertex (talk) 10:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thank you, Dear Black-Vertex! I'm so glad to hear that! ::: Recently, Korean bronies are growing fast. They didn't have any "Ask Tumblr" at all. But about 2 month ago I started a 'Ask Applejack' tumblr and now they got dozens of Korean pony tumblrs. ::: But as long as it was a new type of fan culture, many valuable tumblr has been gone because they couldn't get enough attention to inspire. Most of them had no way to get famous, so they were vanished one by one no matter how awsome they were, ::: I felt sorry about that so I decided to make a community where they can introduce themselves. While I seeking to how, I found this adorable Wiki. Thank you to inspired me and allowed to use your great materials! ::: I'll be sure keep the law and write big Thanks to Tumblrpony Wiki on front page! ::: Arty Crafty, 20:48, October 13, 2012 (Korea) ::::: Well, congratulations on inspiring Korea with candy-colored ponies. And you're always welcome here, if we can be of any help to you. ::::: Brohoof! - Black-Vertex (talk) 11:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -' Vandals Theres some stick blog guys trying to mess with a bunch of tumblrpony pages, so far they tried Lilmissjay, and Firenze. I have a copy of the conversation saying they are doing it if you need me to post it, not sure how this comment thing works on here. - Friendlyfire741 - : Thanks for the information! If you want to post the details here, then I'll keep an eye open. (Oh, and you don't have to type your username if you don't want to: writing the ~ character 4 times does it automatically!) - Black-Vertex (talk) 19:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : No problem, the ones they posted that they changed were lilmissjay, firenze, and rai's rainbow dash chubbie. I think theres more, but they didnt post them after they realized I had a friend showing me. Also they were using Hidemyass as a proxy while they did this incase that matters. ::: Thanks for the additional info. We'll do our best to prevent things going too far. :) - Black-Vertex (talk) 20:14, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wiki Vandalism Do you really expect reason to work? It's pretty clear to me this person doesn't care for talking and is just vandalizing for the heck of it...Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 02:55, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : I'm open to any better ideas you have. It's not clear if this is related to the stick blog controversy, for example. - Black-Vertex (talk) 09:45, October 28, 2012 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -' Delete Me? God, please delete me and my account... i just wanted to add some blogs, but this is way to difficult..i was editing several wikis before, but i don't understand this one at all... because i don't have the time to get myself into this, it would be kind to delete me, because i can't even find that option in my preferences... :( - User : Aw, sorry you're planning to leave us before you've really joined! You can't really delete yourself from Wikia sites (see http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Closing_an_account), but you can just change your preferences to remove your email address and so forth (again, see the above link), then walk away from the site. If you want your image gone too, I can do that when you go. Would this be okay? - Black-Vertex (talk) 23:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) '- - - - - - - - - -' Normal Doctor Whooves Well sure i can help!. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Normal-Doctor-Whooves (talk • )